New Enemy?
by ShadowHizzle
Summary: Sonic and his friends lived their lives as usual. Of course happiness doesn't last long and a new enemy appears out of the blue. What if he's more than just an enemy? Could he be a friend? What about Sonic and Amy? Will they come closer to each other during that adventure? Find out.


New Enemy?

* * *

Chapter 1:

-Danger in desert

* * *

"Yeah!", a blue hedgehog screamed, smiling brightly as he was running across a random desert. Being in a desert would be one of the worst possible things someone could ever dream of. Sonic on the other hand marked it on his "to-do list".

There is enough free space in a desert which causes Sonic to get in a rush.

Sonic was almost done running through an entire desert in only a few minutes. His feet moved quickly and rhythmic. That was until a big surprise caught Sonic's attention; something on the ground was in his way that kept Sonic's right foot from moving on which was followed by Sonic's face landing roughly on the ground. "Shoot! Now that was unexpected..", Sonic mumbled, rubbing the wounded area on his head with shut eyes.

After that quick resting, the fast hedgehog opened his eyes widely, looking for the cause of that incident. "It was probably a stone.." Sonic began talking to himself, "Even though I thought I was running on pure sand."

"Bah! Who cares?", Sonic said, shaking the worries out of his head. He then turned around to head back home. Sonic was about to run but suddenly was interrupted by a hand which was grabbing Sonic's right foot. "What the..?", Sonic said in complete shock as he looked directly down at his foot. Sonic tried to pull his foot away but that hand wouldn't let go. Sonic wondered where this hand came from, and how that guy could breathe under the earth filled with sand. But there was one thing Sonic was sure about: He needs to react now, and fast.

The hand was trying to pull Sonic down the earth. Sonic then immediately curled up, making the stranger's arm show up. Sonic continued his attack, slowly turning his simple move into a 'Sonic Wind'.

Dust covered everything, making it hard to see clearly. Sonic landed on the ground, waiting for the stranger to appear in his eyes. Sonic heard him fall down to the ground. The blue hedgehog rubbed his face, getting all the sand away. He then gasped as he saw the stranger lying on the ground.

He's a male hedgehog. Sonic noticed his spikes because they looked just like Shadow's. Not only his spikes; the similarity to Shadow was unbelievable! Even though his stomach was like Sonic's and there weren't any stripes on his spikes and his shoes were simple, black shoes. Not to mention he's grey all over. A dark grey hedgehog.

"Who are you?", Sonic asked loudly, taking a few steps forward. The grey hedgehog opened his eyes and took a look at Sonic.

Sonic saw the expression on the hedgehog's face and immediately thought of Shadow's face. Sonic's anger increased: "What? Are you deaf or something? Who the hell are you?"

"I am DS01.", the stranger said, slowly standing up.

"DS01?"

"Yes."

"Bwahahahaha!", Sonic bursted out laughing, "That's hilarious, dude! What kind of name is that?"

"That kind my inventor gave me.", the other hedgehog said seriously, not giving a damn about Sonic's comments.

"Inventor? You're talking about your mama, I guess. You're even weirder than I thought you are!"

"You are the strongest enemy of Dr. Eggman, Sonic The Hedgehog? This has to be a joke."

"Hmm, oh! Oh! Oh! Or DS as in.. Nintendo Ds! Haha!", Sonic continued laughing carelessly but suddenly noticed what the other hedgehog just said, "Wait, what..? How do you know who I am? And most importantly, why did you grab my foot under the sand?"

"I was made to destroy you."

"What?"

Without any hesitation the grey hedgehog made his way to Sonic, preparing to hit his face with a fist. He wanted to test how fast and strong Sonic was.

Sonic immediately jumped and had enough time to watch him from above, checking out the incredible speed of him. The blue hero was highly impressed.

'Where are all these fast hedgehogs coming from?', Sonic thought.

Sonic was lost in his thoughts for a bit too long, which caused him a punch in his back. Sonic then fell down and looked back to see the other hedgehog landing on the ground behind him.

The other hedgehog had to chuckle.

"What's so funny?", Sonic asked angrily.

"The weakness of yours is.", he replied.

Sonic couldn't help but frown.

Both hedgehogs curled up and fought. Sonic confused the stranger by doing nonsense, rolling in circles.

He then surprised the other hedgehog by jumping in front of him and kicking his head down from above.

The forehead of 'DS01' was wounded badly, he had no choice but get unconscious. That was the end of the little fight in the desert.

Sonic's victory made himself smile, but soon the sight made him feel bad because he was responsible for this. Besides that, Sonic was curious about him, so the blue hedgehog picked the unconscious hedgehog up and let him rest on his back, as he headed back home.


End file.
